great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
= '' '' = 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro '''is a sweet and cute little girl and a major character from Disney’s popular animated TV series ''Phineas and Ferb. ''Created by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh & Dan Povenmire, she has a crush on Phineas, and lives next door to him, though he never notices her crush on him, while she does spend her days participating or helping with his or Ferb’s projects. She also spends her time trying to earn Fireside Girl patches, and she is also great friends with the members of her troop in the Fireside Girls Troop 46231. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. Why She Rocks # She is sweet, friendly, nice, cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, optimistic, caring, helpful, kind, and easy to get along with others. # She is always willing to help Phineas with his daily projects. # Her famous quote: “What’cha doin’?” # As a great leader of the Fireside Girls, she usually never gives up (except twice). # Her design is nicely done and so cute. # She has a very amazing singing voice, such as when she sings “City of Love”, “Whatcha Doin’?” (named after her catchphrase), and, of course, “If We Could Just Be Alone”. # She aids people who are in need of help. # She hopes to have a relationship with Phineas, but is not afraid to hide it until the next ten years. Otherwise, her moments with him are just so cute. # She is also brave, as she saved Phineas from falling out of the flying haunted house once, and even defeated Mitch with her own cuteness. # Whenever Phineas uses her catchphrase, she doesn't mind. However, she is ''not ''afraid to confront anyone who steals her line physically. # She has a competitive demeanor, when it comes to sports. # Besides being optimistic, she does show concern for others, especially in serious situations. # She even starred in three of her own episodes on the same show. You don’t believe the article? Watch the show for yourself. Bad Qualities # Her catchphrase "What'cha doin?" can get at the nerves often and can be obnoxious. # Even though she said she was a Fireside Girl who would never give up, she ''was ''willing to give up twice. # Despite being a major character in ''Phineas and Ferb, she was only given less than a minute of screen time in the Milo Murphy's Law crossover special "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". She was going to have a major role, but she did not. It's not bad, but it left fans of the character upset. Trivia * There is a lot of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. She has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame, which is a common symbol for Judaism. In addition, her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival, and often uses Yiddish phrases. At one point, she says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas. * Unlike her mother, she speaks fluent English with a perfect American accent. * She is named after her creator Dan Povenmire’s oldest daughter who loves the show and that the former is named after her. * In some later episodes (starting with She’s the Mayor), when she says “What’cha doin’?”, her voice is higher-pitched, although her original voice is used in some episodes. * She is usually brave but can be frightened in some episodes. Videos Category:Disney Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Category:Musical Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters that have traveled through time Category:Cartoon Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Characters Category:In Love Category:American Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Girly Girls Category:Disney XD Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Beware The Nice Ones